


A Little Break from the Folks

by fiercy, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Chris Hemsworth and Henry Cavill [37]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), Superman RPF, Thor (Movies) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 20:57:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6535951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiercy/pseuds/fiercy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Chris Hemsworth/Henry Cavill storyline in the BDSM RPS RPG <a href="http://citadel.dreamwidth.org/read">Citadel</a>. If you're interested in joining, please contact the mods as listed <a href="http://citadel-info.dreamwidth.org/995.html#cutid1">here</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Little Break from the Folks

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Chris Hemsworth/Henry Cavill storyline in the BDSM RPS RPG [Citadel](http://citadel.dreamwidth.org/read). If you're interested in joining, please contact the mods as listed [here](http://citadel-info.dreamwidth.org/995.html#cutid1).

The closer they've gotten to the club, the more keyed up Henry's gotten. It's been a while. They'd barely had any time between both of them breaking for the holidays and getting on the plane to come here. Going to Citadel now is unexpected in a fantastic way and Henry's leg is bouncing anxiously, fingers drumming on his thigh.

His cock? Well it's all kinds of hard and wanting, and he imagines he can feel his ass getting ready, already. Of course, that might be the extra lube he'd put in before the drive.

"You want to get a room or play in public?" Chris asks, stopped at a red light, their destination less than a block away.

"Private, if that pleases you, Sir." Henry licks his lips, his hand pressing against his thigh near his aching cock.

Chris nods. "Seems right for today," he says, glancing at Henry, his gaze falling on that hand, on that bulge in Henry's shorts. "But I want you to take your clothes off when we get inside. Carry them up with you."

"Yes, Sir," Henry answers, his voice full of respect and heat in equal measures. His cock does nothing but grow, though he hadn't thought that was possible. He's so hot and so ready for Chris's control he doesn't care who sees him.

Chris flashes his ID at the front gate and parks around the side of the club. He meets Henry on the sidewalk, instantly reaching for his boy's hand, this intimacy one of the things he loves most now about Citadel. Still, they've been able to hold hands and kiss at his parents. It's all the other stuff that's been put on hold. He nods at the doorman, cock throbbing as they step inside.

A full body shudder at just the thought of what's to come works its way through Henry from top to bottom. The moment the doors have closed behind them, Henry's pulling his member ID from his wallet and handing it off to Chris. Toeing off his simple trainers and pulling his shirt over his head. Hooking his fingers into the waistband of his shorts, a blush clings to his chest and climbs to his cheeks as he glances around them and notes the people watching. Watching as he pushes those shorts down and his cock springs out, bobbing with the weight of the blood pulsing through it.

Henry licks his lips and gathers his clothes, shirt creating a sling around shoes and shorts so he can hold them in one hand down at his side. Already sinking, he glances at Chris, taking strength from the smile he's given.

"Good boy," Chris murmurs, heading for the front desk, Henry right behind him as he checks them in and gets the key for their room. They head for the lifts, Chris's chest swelling with pride at the way others are looking at his boy and how Henry's handling it.

The praise goes to Henry's head like good scotch, and his lips lift into a smile. Chris-bloody-Hemsworth is his lover. His partner. His dominant. He can't imagine the number of envious looks they're getting and, for just a moment, he lets himself feel smug.

It doesn't last long, though. It can't, because in moments Henry's focused again on nothing but Chris. On his heat and his presence, emanating power as he stands at full height, legs spread, broad shoulders hovering above most others in the lift foyer. Henry licks his lips. Glances down at the bead of precome that's just eased from his slit and blows out a breath to steady himself.

"You okay?" Chris asks softly, checking in. This - the public stuff - is still new to both of them - and he doesn't want to take it for granted Henry's handling it well.

"Yes, Sir. I'm good," Henry reassures him, glancing up to meet his gaze for a moment. "Feeling a little proud of us right now," he murmurs only for their ears.

"Yeah?" Chris grins, stepping onto the lift as it opens and leaning against the back wall.

"Well, you're magnificent and you've chosen me to be yours. I'm quite sure that's reason for at least a little pride," Henry says with a smile, his head lowered, eyebrows raised, peeking at Chris from under his lashes.

Chris's grin deepens. "I'm magnificent?" he says, nudging Henry's shoulder. " _You're_ Superman."

Henry grins at the ground. "Sir, never let it be said that I would argue with my dominant, but I... I am a lowly alien. You, Sir, are a _god_!"

Chris laughs. "Would it be seriously messed up if I suggested we try a roleplay on that theme sometime?"

"Deliciously messed up." Henry chuckles. "I do have a suit, though," he murmurs.

"And I'm sure I could pull some strings and borrow Thor's outfit."

"You're on," Henry murmurs. "And perhaps before we get naughty with them and taint them all to hell," he pauses to snicker, "we can take a page out of the other Chris's books and visit some kids."

"We might have to get the studios to okay that. DC and Marvel?" Chris grins.

Henry's smile is brief at that. He glances down at the clothes in his hand. "I don't want to think about them right now," he murmurs. "Only about you and me."

The lift comes to a stop with a light _ding_ and Chris smiles. "This is us," he says, leading the way out and down the hall to their room. "You can put your clothes down. Kneel for me."

 _Kneel for me...._ Henry's smile lights up and he sinks to his knees, head up, shoulders back, eyes on Chris, even as he's answering with a soft, reverent, "Yes, Sir."

The sight, as always, takes Chris's breath away. It blows his mind that this strong beautiful man is _his_. His partner, his lover, his boy. He touches Henry's cheek, cupping his jaw for a moment then steps away to the cabinet. He'd planned just to fuck Henry but now that they're here...

Henry takes the brief break to breathe deeply, to center himself again, imagining his skin beginning to warm in anticipation of the touch of Chris's hands or the kiss of leather. Licking his lips he shifts, spreading his legs wider and sighing as his cock and balls, heavy and hard, are caressed by the air in the room.

Chris spends a minute going through the cabinets, impressed by its contents, but in the end he chooses simply: a thick leather paddle. "Brace yourself against the bed, boy," he orders.

A frisson of need moves up Henry's spine and he rocks to his feet. "Yes, Sir," he answers on only a tiny bit of a delay, his mind slightly cloudy already.

There's a spice to the room, and a smell of salt and skin and he realizes it's Chris, a reminder of their walk on the beach. He shivers again, the familiar, beloved scent rough and powerful in contrast to the silken smoothness beneath his palms as he spreads them against the high-end bed covers.

Bent over, legs spread wide, braced for whatever Chris will ask of him, he settles deeper into that peaceful place. "I love you, Sir," he murmurs softly.

"I love you too," Chris says, moving behind Henry. He rubs one large hand over Henry's ass, cock thickening at the sight of his boy with his ass presented like this. Offered up so eagerly.

Pressing back into his hand, Henry gives his ass a little wiggle he hopes will be enticing, smiling down at the bed. "Love me enough to hurt me, Sir? To give me bruises I'll feel for a while?"

"Even around my parents?" Chris asks, letting his fingers trail between Henry's cheeks.

There's a pause in logical thought as Henry groans, letting himself feel every moment of that clever touch. "Not so much that it will be obvious, Sir," he requests. "Nothing that will be hard to hide when I sit or anything. I don't want to disrespect you or them. Maybe just some light lasting color?"

Chris grins. "I think we can manage that," he says, giving Henry's ass a hard slap.

The smack is loud in the quiet of the room and causes Henry to jump slightly, but then he's sighing out a long, happy breath. He raises his ass some more, offering himself again for more.

"That's it. Just like that." Paddle firmly in hand, Chris starts out slowly, bringing the leather in across both cheeks, watching Henry's ass pink up nicely.

The slow build is good. It matches Henry's mood, letting him sink deeper by increments, which usually means he ends up in that _really_ special place where reality simply disappears.

In the meantime, he's giving Chris everything, body swaying with the blows, moans pouring from his lips. They're at Citadel. Not a soul here will judge them for anything, and he holds back nothing.

Chris gradually ramps up the strength behind the blows, careful not to get carried away. It seems like forever since he's really marked Henry and his blood's on fire with the desire for it but this is neither the time nor the place.

The pain is brilliant, but even more so is the way he can feel Chris taking care of him, applying his skill. He begins to shout with each blow as they layer. Sharp pain upon impact, the spread begun only to be followed by more searing. He hovers on the edge for a few moments and then... then he steps off. Soars.

"Good boy," Chris murmurs, watching closely as Henry goes under. He knows they're nearing the limit on what Henry can take and still be able to sit and walk without alerting his parents but he keeps going for a few minutes longer.

The praise reaches into the cloudy haze of pleasure, Chris's voice flowing over him like a drug. He doesn't want it to end, but he can't wait to take Chris inside of him. To complete the circuit between them that centers him like nothing else. "Chris," he murmurs, husky and rough, a benediction in the quiet between blows.

Chris smiles and sets the paddle aside. He rubs over the heated skin of Henry's ass, letting the warmth seep into his palm, his cock thick, aching.

It hurts and it's so good Henry pushes back into his touch, his balls heavy between his wide-spread thighs, his cock dripping. "Thank you, Sir," he slurs out, looking over his shoulder at Chris. "Want you..."

"I know you do," Chris says, giving Henry's ass one more slap before he steps back and strips off, his cock pressed between Henry's cheeks when he moves back in. He blows out a breath, a soft curse riding it, rubs the head over Henry's already slicked hole. "Tell me again, boy..."

"Want you, Sir. Want your cock in my ass, need you to fuck me, please?" Henry breathes out, rocking back toward him, his hands closing into fists in the covers. "Need you..."

Chris groans and pushes forward, sinking steadily into that incredible tight heat. He grabs Henry's cheeks, spreading them wide, opening his boy for his cock.

Ass on fire, Henry feels every fingertip dug into his skin like a brand. The noises bubbling up from his core remind him of porn and his focus narrows even further. There is only Chris, only his cock and those brilliant, punishing fingers on his worn out ass, and the next moan tapers to a whimper.

"Is that what you wanted, boy?" Chris drawls, watching his cock as it disappears into Henry's ass again and again, the sight so arousing, so incredibly hot, it makes his head swim.

"Yes, Sir! God, yes," Henry pants, the pounding exactly the thing to ground him. He's getting close, and once again he grips the covers in fists drawn tight with sweet, building energy. "Oh fuck, Sir. Please..."

"What? You want to come?" Chris says, tightening his grip on Henry's cheeks and fucking him even harder.

"Yes, please, Sir!" Henry gasps out, not sure where the urgency is coming from but a little afraid he's going to screw up. "Fuck... I don't know if I can .... "

"Do it," Chris orders. Growls really. Reaching under to grab Henry's cock and give it a couple rough strokes.

The words tumbling from Henry's lips could be a multitude of things. Thanks, curses, a prayer... it's hard to say when they're mixed so completely with his cry of completion. Shooting over his lover's hand he shouts out his release, stars dancing in his vision.

The clench of Henry's body, that cry, they both combine to shove Chris over the edge and he comes with a shout, hips pumping as his cock spurts hot and heavy, filling his boy. Marking him. Claiming him completely.

Henry's trembling from both emotional and physical relief, his head still in the clouds. He hurts in the best possible ways, he feels _taken_ , and he'd like nothing more than to lie down and curl up with Chris for a good long nap.

Chris eases out, pulling Henry up from the bed and hugging him close. "I love you," he murmurs. "So much."

Tucking himself up under Chris's chin, Henry rubs his cheek against his chest. "Love you," he echoes, full of feeling, everything still fuzzy around the edges.

Chris smiles and glances at his watch. "You want to lie down for a bit? We still have a couple of hours."

"Yeah. That would be good." Henry can't seem to pull himself away to move, however.

"You okay?" Chris asks, just double-checking when Henry stays pressed close.

Henry doesn't answer right away, checking in with himself. When he shifts it's to wrap his arms around Chris's neck. To step closer and bury his face in his neck. He's still down a lot further than he'd often go even at the height of a scene and he's struggling to come back up.

Chris manages to get them into bed, Henry pulled in against his chest. He kisses his temple and then his hair, fingers moving over Henry's skin, caressing, soothing, words of affection and praise murmured softly.

The gentle touch and soft words finally begin to reach through the haze. It's still quite some time before Henry nudges against Chris, kissing his shoulder. "Wow. Went away there for a while," he murmurs, still not fully with him.

Chris nods. "I don't think I've ever seen you do that just from what we did," he says, hugging Henry in closer. A harder scene, sure, but a paddling and a fuck?

Henry finally smiles. "Guess I just needed it more today," he murmurs, looking up at him. "Breaking the tension." The clouds are still there, but a lot thinner. "We still have time to nap a bit?"

"Yeah, an hour at least," Chris says, quickly glancing at the bedside clock. "Don't worry. I'll wake you."

Henry touches his cheek, searching his face. "I love you. Thank you."

"For what?" Chris says, kissing Henry softly.

"Nothing in particular. Everything. Being you."

Chris smiles. "I love you," he says, pulling Henry in even closer. "Now sleep while you still can."

"Yes, Sir," Henry murmurs, settling in. He's asleep between one breath and the next.


End file.
